What Could've Happened
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTIONElle était si parfaite...GA


**Hellooooooo, me revoilà avec un nouveau One-shot avec les jumeaux Weasley !!!!C'est une traduction de la fic de angelface04.**

**C'est un POV de George qui parle de ses sentiments envers Angelina, c'est la première fic en français sur ce couple, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!!!!!**

……………………………………………………………………

_Mon Dieu…Elle est parfaite…_

Sa peau est comme le café à la crème…lisse et même, soyeuse au toucher. Ses yeux- bien qu'ils étaient fermés à l'heure actuelle, étaient parfaitement sculptés, comme des amandes tachées de cannelle. Ses lèvres étaient brillantes et pleines et rondes, qui faisaient bavés n'importe quel garçon. Ses boucles noires encadraient doucement son visage, ornaient des hautes pommettes et ces énormes et longs cils noirs. Son corps…il se torturait à lui-même. Elle était grande et mince, mais pas trop mince…ses courbes étaient souvent un sujet de conversation entre les mecs. Elle ressemblait à un ange endormit…Mais il savait qu'elle n'y ressemblait plus une fois réveillée. Elle était extrêmement fidèle, très têtue, un peu trop compétitive, furieusement passionnée, et pas effrayée de faire quelque chose. Elle était parfaite…pour lui. Dommage qu'elle ne l'ai jamais regardé de la façon dont il était en train de la regarder.

Elle a commencé à remuer, comme si son subconscient savait qu'il la regardait fixement. Ses yeux se sont ouverts et elle a bâillé, se frottant doucement les yeux. Elle lui a sourit, faisant presque sauter son cœur jusqu'à sa gorge.

« Hey. » A-t-elle murmuré d'une voix rauque, jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle dans le vide, dans la salle commune sombre. « Ca alors, je ne peux pas croire que je suis tombée endormie ! » Elle a étiré ses coudes en l'air lentement. Il lui a sourit.

« Ouais, ça fait presque une heure. » _Et cela fait presque une demi-heure que je t'observe._

« Vraiment ? » Elle a bâillé. Il était assis sur une chaise près du divan où elle était étendue.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Elle a tourné la tête, faisant frappé ses boucles sur son visage. Elle les a enlevées.

« Oh rien…juste…en train d'apprécier la tranquillité. » Elle a ri chaleureusement.

« George Weasley ? Apprécier la tranquillité ? » Elle a rit nerveusement. « Je n'ai jamais pensé voir ça un jour. »

Il a rit sous cape. C'était vrai…il aimait vraiment être le centre de l'attention. Il aimait que les gens le regardent, et rigolent de lui. Il aimait traîner avec son frère et leur meilleur ami Lee…mais il donnerait facilement n'importe quoi pour qu'Angelina lui tienne la main rien qu'une fois…

Et ces yeux magnifiques qui le fixaient directement…

« Et bien. » Il s'est dégagé la gorge, et puis s'est levé. « Je suppose que je devrais aller au lit maintenant. »

« Non…ne part pas déjà. » Elle s'était assise, mordillant sa lèvre et paraissait tout a fait fantastique. « Viens t'asseoir avec moi. »

Comment pourrait-il résister ?

Il s'est assis.

Elle lui a jeté un coup d'œil, puis a baissé la tête vers ses mains.

Son uniforme avait été troqué plus tôt pour un pantalon de pyjama rose et espérait aller au lit, mais quand elle est venue dire au revoir à tout le monde, ils l'ont suppliée à rester encore un peu, c'est ça l'effet 'Miss Populaire'.

« Ecoute – j'ai besoin de te parler… » Son cœur a sauter à sa gorge mais il l'a ravalé de nouveau.

« Ouais ? » Il espérait que sa voix ne le trahirait pas. Elle a été silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, et a alors finalement parlé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Fred ? » Son estomac est retombé._ Naturellement. _Fred. Comment a-t-il pût espérer ?

Fred était plus âgé, bien sûr, mais seulement de quelques secondes. Mais malgré cela, Fred était au-dessus de lui. C'était toujours Fred et _George_, jamais George et _Fred_. Fred était le plus fort, le plus odieux, le charmeur. George était le plus futé, le 'cerveau' de l'opération, si vous voulez.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » A-t-il répondu d'une voix rauque, essayant de ne pas paraître aussi déçu qu'il ne se sentait.

« Et bien… »Elle était si mignonne quand elle trébuchait sur des mots- « Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que, il me donne certains signaux…et…je l'apprécie _vraiment_. » Elle lui a jeté un coup d'œil. « Tu sais combien je l'apprécie… »

Naturellement qu'il le savait.

Elle le regardait comme si c'était le plus grand cadeau que Dieu ait donné à l'homme…

« Ouais…je sais. » Elle lui a jeté un coup d'œil railleur avant de continuer.

« Et j'ai entendu qu'il m'aimait bien en sorte, mais il y a cette fille de Poufsouffle, et c'est assez confus…et je ne sais pas… ? »George a légèrement incliné la tête, craquant ses articulations et regardant le sol. Fred lui avait parlé au sujet de sa 'situation difficile…' avec Lucy, une chaude Poufsouffle, et d'Angelina, sa meilleure amie.

_Il ne te mérite pas._

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire George ? Seulement l'attendre ?! »

_Angie, tu ne dois pas attendre ! Je suis là moi !_

« C'est simplement confus, comme tu l'as dit, il y travaille…donne-lui juste du temps. » George a respiré profondément. C'était difficile de le dire- mais il devait le faire. Angelina lui a sourit, les joues assez rouges, et George lui a sourit en retour, sachant bien que ça l'avait blessé de dire ça, mais voir son sourire en valait la peine. Soudainement, elle l'a saisit à la taille, se blottissant contre lui.

« Merci. » Il ne savait plus parler. Il lui a doucement frotté le dos ; et a commencé à avoir mal à la gorge alors qu'il se rendait compte que ce moment aurait une fin.

« Aucun problème. » A-t-il répondu, souriant. Elle s'est finalement écartée, baillant.

« Et bien, je ferais probablement mieux d'aller au lit… » Elle s'est levée.

« Ouais… »Il s'est aussi levé. « Moi aussi. » Ils se sont tenus là maladroitement tout les deux pendant un moment, comme si il y avait quelque chose qui devait être dit mais qui ne venait pas.

« Et bien, hum, bonne nuit. » C'était George qui avait rompu le silence, et qui a commencé à marcher vers son dortoir.

« Ouais…'nuit… » Et pendant qu'elle marchait. George l'a regardé partit, se demandant ce qui se serrait produit s'il lui avait dit la vérité…comment il se serait sentit…

Et alors qu'elle s'étendait dans ses draps en satin elle s'est demandé ce qui se serait produit si elle lui avait dit que…si elle lui avait dit qu'au fond d'elle, ce n'était peut-être pas Fred qu'elle aimait après tout… ?


End file.
